


The Devious Side to Kaname Moniwa

by Stylin_Breeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, Humor, well attempt at blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: Moniwa has a surefire scheme to get Seijoh to throw their game that isn't so surefire.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Devious Side to Kaname Moniwa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yozra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozra/gifts).



> This is one of two fics written for Bad Things Happen Bingo for the prompt "Blackmail" and the ship IwaMoni. This one is by far the much more lighthearted one.

Moniwa beamed as wide as an upside-down rainbow. He shuttled his way through the arena halls prior to the imminent Seijoh vs. Datekou match, headed for the rumors of where his target was.

And then he spotted the boy, brandishing a #4 jersey in a white and light green uniform. Aoba Johsai’s ace took a swig from the water fountain when he noticed the grinning boy staring at him.

“Hajime Iwaizumi,” Datekou’s retired captain Moniwa grinned enticingly.

“Yeah?” said Iwaizumi. “And who are you?”

“No one of your concern,” said Kaname slyly.

“Then why are you wearing a Datekou jacket?”

Oops. Moniwa realized his zeal in getting dressed this morning had sabotaged his attempt to be discreet.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not…,” he coolly tried to misdirect. Iwaizumi wasn’t convinced.

“Well, what do you need?”

Moniwa sneered. Hajime Iwaizumi was walking into his trap. “Tell me. Does this look familiar?”

Moniwa held out his phone.

“Looks like a nice paella,” said Iwaizumi, unimpressed.

Moniwa checked the pic and saw he had accidentally swiped to a photo of his dinner yesterday. He swiped back and began playing a video.

“This!” he shouted.

Iwaizumi couldn’t make out the scene that well. The video had been filmed in the bushes, aimed downward like a clumsy cameraman. The voices in the background were scratchy mumbles.

“I can’t hear anything.”

“Oh?” He raised the volume all the way up. “Now?”

Now, all Iwaizumi could hear at this distance was _very loud_ scratchy mumbles. Moniwa moved the phone closer and closer to Iwaizumi’s ear until it was literally beside his face, and now Iwaizumi could make out his own voice on the recording.

“…Oikawa should just go to hell! The guy has his head up his butt so far he eats his own stomach acid! When is he going to jump off a cliff?! …” The rant in front of Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who had never seen Iwaizumi that mad, continued on and on with even choicer words.

Iwaizumi recognized the exchange from yesterday. Oikawa had been making a prime fool of himself yet again, flirting and bragging how his teammates were helpless without him. Iwaizumi picked up a volleyball as usual and hurled it Oikawa’s direction, but the setter was prepared this time. He suavely caught the chucked volleyball and winked dopily at its thrower. “Better work on your serves, Iwa-chan.”

“Who’s that?” asked the girl.

“My _kouhai_.”

Iwaizumi went livid and began venting to his fellow third-years. The diatribe concluded when Oikawa moseyed around the corner and got thrown into the bushes, evidently near where the person who filmed the video had been hiding. Iwaizumi heard Oikawa shriek as his body plunged through the leaves. Unable to hear where the audio was and not wanting to stop the video before Iwaizumi heard the relevant parts, Moniwa let it play through Kaname dropping his phone in the grass, hastily picking it up, and yet still recording as he ran, tripped over a tree root, and rolled down a hill, where the video finally ended.

“So what?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“Just that I don’t think the volleyball commission would approve of you bullying your setter.”

“Oh, everyone knows Oikawa’s a jerk. No one will care.”

That wasn’t the response Moniwa expected. “Um, aren’t you afraid of your reputation being damaged because of slandering and assaulting your setter?”

“I do that even when I _know_ cameras are rolling,” Iwaizumi shrugged.

Moniwa flinched. He’d sneaked onto Seijoh’s grounds (and scraped up half his body when he rolled down the hill) to get this incriminating footage. He didn’t expect Iwaizumi to be so…nonchalant?!

“Well, um, of course, yes,” Moniwa coughed. “But even the youth volleyball committee would find this unsavory….”

“Good. It’d give them reason to investigate Oikawa for being a piece of—”

“I’M GOING TO POST THIS ON THE INTERNET IF YOU DON’T THROW THE GAME!” Moniwa at last issued his demand.

“You’re going to post this?” Iwaizumi said in shock. “Please do. You’d be doing us a favor.”

Kaname blinked. “What?”

“Seriously. Upload it. Everywhere. Maybe if people knew how much of a prick Oikawa is, he’d get his head on straight.”

“Why don’t you care about your setter?! You’re more trouble than Futakuchi!”

“Who? Futakuchi of Datekou? So, you do know him.”

Moniwa blushed, recalling his difficult kouhai. “Yeah, he’s, uh—wait a minute! This isn’t about Futakuchi! I’m threatening to destroy your reputation, so why don’t you care?!”

“If it will get me away from Oikawa, send me the link once it’s posted. I’ll share it for you. Anyway, gotta go.”

Moniwa watched in complete confusion as Iwaizumi trotted away.

In defeat did Moniwa eventually sulk back to his seat in the stands beside Kamasaki. The match had already started.

“Dude, you should have seen it,” Kamasaki began giddily. “Futakuchi threw a tantrum because Kogane missed the ball when he tried to set. The referee had to tell him to shut up. It was hilarious.”

Moniwa realized his mistake in judgment now. If anyone was liable of getting blacklisted from high school volleyball because of behavior, it was Datekou’s new captain, Kenji Futakuchi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Visit my [tumblr](https://stylinbreeze60.tumblr.com/) if you want to suggest a prompt.  
> ~Breeze


End file.
